


Beautiful

by Kirsty_mc



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Carrows Reign at Hogwarts, F/M, Headmaster Severus Snape, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Luna can draw, Pansy sees all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:23:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8299625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirsty_mc/pseuds/Kirsty_mc
Summary: Luna just wants to draw something beautiful in a time where theres not much beauty to be found. Meanwhile Pansy shows that shes the smartest Slytherin. And the Gryffindors are just bruised and confused.





	

“Beautiful, isn’t it,” Pansy sighed laying her head onto her hands. Staring across the Great Hall.

“What are you talking about Pansy?” replied Draco irritably, eating his dinner with one hand and the Evening Prophet in the other. 

The dark haired girl sighed again, but at her friend’s idiocy this time. 

“You know what I’m talking about right,” she companied to Theodore Nott, who sat across from her.

“I’m staying out of this Pans,” her said turning to talk to Daphne Greengrass.

Pansy sighed for the third time and Draco dropped his fork and paper. The blonde then took a deep breath and turned to the girl.

“What is Pansy Darling?” he said with a false sense of calm. 

She only held her finger to her lips as the Carrow twins walked by the Slytherin’s, heading to the staff table. After they left Pansy explained.

“What or rather, whom is Blaise looking at?” she said and Draco, Daphne and Theodore followed their friends gaze.

\----

Over on the Gryffindor table Neville Longbottom limped in after his detention with a Carrow’s. He slumped down between Ginny and Luna, the latter had joined them at the Gryffindor table. As he looked up he met the gases of five Slytherin’s. Neville nudged Ginny who jumped and looked up from her food.

“What?” she said rubbing her sore arm.

“What are the Slytherin doing?” he asked which made Parvati and Lavender sitting opposite them turn around and stare back.

\---

Luna Lovegood looked up from her drawing. Taking in her beautiful boyfriends face she looked down again adding the final touches to her pencil drawing. When she looked up again, her misty blue eyes met his chocolate brown ones. 

She smiled and he winked. 

The blonde girl then looked away. She signed her picture and placed it in her bag.

\---

Blaise Zabini look away from his girlfriend to see his friends looking at the Gryffindor table.

“What are you guys doing?” he asked.

Draco just turned back to his meal to find a letter on his plate and Theodore took the Malfoy heirs’ newspaper. Daphne just smiled and moved down the table to check on her sister. Only Pansy turned to Blaise, smiling smugly.

“I think you make a beautiful couple,” was all she said.

Basie’s mouth opened in shock, closed then opened again.   
“How?” he finally asked.

“Oh I’ve known for a while, I just thought it was time to bring Draco up to date,” she said with a smug smile. The brunette then tapped the blondes’ left hand.  
“I forgive you though,” and her hand moved up Draco arm towards his dark mark, until he suddenly rose. 

“I’ve got to go home this Christmas,” he told Pansy and Blaise, who shared a worried look. The young Malfoy then exited the Great Hall. 

\---

“Luna why were the Slytherin’s looking at you?” Ginny asked after the Slytherin’s in question looked away.

“Oh, I think they just figured it out,” she said and then suddenly turned her head, “Did you see that Wrackspurt, hovering over Headmaster Snape's head? He must be in a bad mood.”  
The Gryffindor’s laughed at their friend’s weirdness and then turned back to what they were doing before, forgetting the Slytherin’s behaviour.

“So what are we doing over Christmas?” asked Parvati as Malfoy left the hall.


End file.
